Jessica and the seductress
by xTHEDARKNIGHTx
Summary: when a new unknown threat arises in new york director nick fury and S.H.I.E.L.D hire the services of jessica jones to help track it down with the help of a young but talented agent who is the daughter of blackwidow and hawkeye. read on to find out what happens...


A/N: i only own a couple of characters in this story as they are my own original creations but i do not own Jessica jones or any marvel characters used in this story and i do not make any profit from writing this story this is just pure fiction. Enjoy!

**Jessica and the seductress**

Jessica was busy in her office when she received a call from director nick fury so she picked up the phone as fury said "Jessica jones, s.h.i.e.l.d have had reports coming in about a new threat going around and we could use someone of your talent to help us track it down and we already have a field agent working on this as well" and Jessica took a deep breath before she replied "ok, first of all is this field agent of yours someone i know? And secondly if i agree to help i'm not cheap"

Nick fury simply replied "to answer your first question then no but i will tell you that she is the daughter of Natasha Romanov and clint barton or you may know them as black widow and hawkeye, and to answer your second question s.h.i.e.l.d is more than capable of paying you for your services" before then hanging up and Jessica decided to start looking around for some clues that she could use to help track down this new threat.

And after sitting on her laptop surfing through the internet for any information she could use she decided it was a lost cause and closed her laptop in a huff before then deciding to grab some coffee and think it over so she stood up and grabbed her jacket and wrapped her scarf around her as she went out the door and it didn't take Jessica long to find something she could use when she bumped into a strange women that had raven like hair and was dressed decently but deep down Jessica didn't like the vibe coming from her so she just slowly started walking to her favourite coffee shop while occasionally looking back at the women who had clearly followed her.

After about a minute or so the woman turned her attention to one of the customers while Jessica was waiting for her coffee and at first glance Jessica couldn't exactly tell what the woman was doing to the female customer but she soon realised something was off when the female customer started breathing heavily but in a loving kind of way before the customer then said to the woman "i...i love you" so Jessica grabbed her coffee and left just as a girl with dark orange hair wearing the standard S.H.I.E.L.D uniform lightly brushed past her as she walked in and shouted "FREEZE, by order of S.H.I.E.L.D your coming with me ma'am so please cooperate" and the raven haired woman turned to face the young shield agent and simply smiled before she then sent a red energy bolt at her sending her crashing through the shop window and she landed hard against the door of a parked car outside slightly denting it with her body.

Jessica then quickly rushed over to the young agent and helped her up to her feet and dusted her off a little before she said "hey, you ok? What's your name?" and the orange haired agent brushed some of her hair out of the way as she looked at Jessica and replied "t-thank you miss, i...i'm fine and my name is becky Romanov" before becky then collapsed in jessica's arms and so Jessica decided to carry the young agent back to her apartment where she would be safe.

A few minutes later becky woke up and rubbed her eyes a little and took a look around at her surroundings before she said "w-where am i? Just who are you miss?" and she tried to sit up before clutching her ribs and Jessica just sat next to her before she replied "hey, take it easy, you were hit pretty bad" briefly pausing to take a deep breath before she continued "names Jessica jones, i was hired by your boss to help track down this new threat and judging by what i saw a few minutes ago i think it's safe to assume that raven haired woman is the threat we are looking for" she then added "and somehow she has a way of making people fall in love with her whether it be male or female"

Becky then slowly sat up before she replied "nice place you have here Jessica, and thank you for looking after me but i really should be going to catch this raven haired woman as everyone is counting on me" to which Jessica faintly smiled as she replied "you got spirit kid, i'll give you that but right now you're in no condition to be going after anyone so just get some rest for now"

So Jessica then gently laid becky back down before grabbing her jacket and heading out the door to grab some more coffee while becky was fast asleep on the sofa before some red mist slowly filled the room as the raven haired woman appeared and walked over to becky and brushed some of her hair out of the way before she then leaned down to give a kiss on her lips and they were almost touching when becky suddenly opened her eyes in shock and threw a hard kick into the woman's side causing her to stumble back a little as she held her ribs as becky slowly pulled herself up from the sofa.

Becky then got into her fighting stance before saying "whoever you are miss, your coming with me" then the raven haired woman smirked as she threw a couple of red energy bolts at becky who only managed to dodge them and becky charged at the raven haired woman who did nothing to try to dodge or even get out of the way but simply smirked when she hooked one of her arms underneath becky's and becky looked back in shock but before she could try and throw another punch the raven haired woman hooked her other arm underneath becky's leg and lifted her up before bringing her crashing back down across her knee which made becky gasp for air.

And then raven haired woman stayed like that with a knee buried into becky's ribs as becky laid across it before the raven haired woman then smirked a little as she rubbed one hand across the young shield agents ass causing becky to blush a little before the raven haired woman then tied both of becky's arms behind her back with some rope made out of the red energy before she then slowly put two fingers down either side of becky's pants on her uniform and slowly pulled it down around her knees exposing her black thong she was wearing underneath.

Becky struggled in her magical binds as she tried to stop the woman from pulling her uniform pants down to no avail as she blushed even more when the raven haired woman rested a hand on her now exposed ass before the woman finally said "such a lovely and cute butt you have" briefly pausing as she rubbed her hand all over becky's ass occasionally squeezing it and sliding a finger underneath becky's black thong before she continued "you can call me the seductress, and i wouldn't bother trying to get free any time soon as i'm going to have a little fun" and before becky could reply the seductress brought her hand back and then crashing back down onto becky's ass causing her to gasp as the woman repeated this process again and again occasionally alternating between her ass cheeks.

And this continued for several more minutes with each blow causing becky to blush more and more before the seductress then suddenly stopped and becky thought she could breathe a sigh of relief only to gasp as the seductress slid her hand underneath becky's thong and was rubbing her clit with her middle finger which caused becky to moan softly as the seductress chuckled to herself as she continued her motion for a few more minutes before then slowly increasing her pace.

Becky tried to hold back some more moans as the seductress increased her pace on her clit before becky then looked up to see Jessica standing in the doorway before she said "let her go, bitch" and the seductress heard Jessica as she pushed becky off her knee causing her to land on the ground with a thud before the seductress then stood up to face Jessica but before she could even start her attack Jessica charged towards her and landed a few good punches to her midsection before then lifting her up by her neck and landed a few more punches this time to the face and the seductress tried to break jessica's grip by Jessica just tightened her grip on her neck which caused the seductress to start gasping for air.

Jessica then threw the seductress out of the window of her apartment/office sending her crashing and landing hard on top of a car roof below seemingly knocking her unconscious and the magical binds on becky's arms faded and she quickly pulled her uniform pants back up before she then made a call to agent coulson "coulson, it's me becky, the threat has been neutralised and awaiting pickup" coulson then replied "roger that agent Romanov, a squad is already on its way, goodwork"

The S.H.I.E.L.D squad soon arrived to to transport the unconscious seductress back to the helicarrier before becky then nervously looked at Jessica and said "w-well, i guess this is goodbye for now miss jones" and Jessica could tell that the young agent was blushing so she slowly walked over to her and gave her a hug as she whispered into her ear "if you ever want to have some fun with a real woman you know where to find me" before then giving becky a kiss on her lips causing her to blush even deeper than before.

After becky had left Jessica was left feeling lonely in her apartment until she got a call from nick fury who said "job well done miss jones, S.H.I.E.L.D have already transferred a reasonable fee to your account for your services, oh and one more thing i have authorised that one of our agents can come to visit you from time to time but i'll let you figure it out who it is" and Jessica just sighed and took a deep breath before she replied "thanks, and umm if you ever need my services again i'm sure you know where to find me" before hanging up and placing the phone on the table next to her as she slumped back in the sofa after switching on the tv.


End file.
